Audrey Pouliot
"I think it's weirder for me then it's for everyone else." '-Audrey returning to work' Audrey Pouliot is a police officer in Station 19, little is known about her years in the Police Force. Past Little is known about Audrey's past, it is not heavily mentioned. Biography Audrey is known to be kind-hearted, funny but sometimes overactive. She is also very close friends with Beatrice "Bear" Hamelin and the two share many moments together. When we first see her she is making the switch from working nights to joining the day shift, the possible reason why is because of her on and off relationship with Nick Barron at the time. Audrey is well-liked and an object of many of the men on the squads crushes. Before the brutal attack, she remains calm and does not cause any major situations. The Attack While riding solo, she comes up to a girl who looks injured on her bike, Audrey gets out to help and doesn't know she was lured into a trap. Several kids beat her up and she gets ambushed, it was almost to the point where she was almost beat to death. She was beaten into a coma, heavily injured. The reason for the attack was because the kids want justice for the fact that their friend had been arrested. The video of the attack was placed online. She wakes up from the coma and returns to work in Season 2, Episode 2. After the Attack She returns to work after a long recovery from this attack. She suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) she has trouble making judgement calls and is quick to anger. She is also quick to act out of fear. She quickly gets labelled Public Enemy #1. Rumours circulate. She shoots a dog, a guy dumps a bucket of human waste on her and she snaps, going after him for it with pepper spray, and she goes nuts at a crowd when they start protesting at her treatment of a man she is arresting. Audrey is asked to take a step back from the force while they assess the situation and give her time to get help. She starts to learn to better handle her anger. After ending things with Nick once and for all. She winds up in a relationship with a man named Owen. She met him during a car accident that she and Jean Marc Brouillard caused by walking into the street and causing a car to slam on its brakes. Audrey runs into Owen at Marie's and they reconnect. We find out later that things aren't going so well with Owen. Ben Chartier Audrey hooks up with Ben Chartier a few times before she meets a doctor named Liam Bernard who becomes her new love interested and is seen up through the last episodes of the series. Jean-Marc Brouillard Audrey is seen as one of the few people who are kind to Jean-Marc Brouillard. She and he seem to have a great working relationship. They seem to have a flirtatious side to them. Audrey is JM's rock when he hits hard times. She checks on his a work and does everything in her power to try to show him she cares. After JM's suicide attempt she is the only one to visit him in the hospital besides the Sergeant. Category:Characters Category:Cops Category:Females